


Love makes us a family

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, IronStrange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), basically this is just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”So, are you now officially together?””I’m pretty sure we’re stuck with each other now.”





	Love makes us a family

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago I said I will never write a Marvel fic and now, here I am. This is my first Marvel fic, so I'm sorry if the characters a little OoC.
> 
> I love IronStrange and got this idea that just wouldn't leave out of my head so I had to write it. It's been a long since I've last written something in English and it's not my native language, so I apologize for all the mistakes. Hope you enjoy this. ^__^

After defeating Thanos everything had been a mess but as the days had turned to weeks, weeks to months, it all had started to come more clear and everyone had found a way to continue living their lives as peacefully as it even was possible. Past months had not been easy for any of them, but as Stephen was now looking at Tony who stood in Sanctum’s kitchen with Peter by his side, trying to make some edible food with the kid, he could not stop a little smile from forming on his lips. He had witnessed the same sight many times before but every time it felt somehow different. Maybe it was the way the heavy weight seemed to have become lighter on Tony’s shoulders as the months had passed by, the way his eyes always had became more clear and softer when he had spend time with Peter or his soft laugh when Peter had been way too excited about something Tony had been showing or telling him.

It might also be that somewhere along the way Stephen had realized he had fallen in love with Tony.

When they had first met there had been something about Tony that had caught his eye, a feeling somewhere deep within him, trying to tell him something. Back then he had not understood that feeling but now it was undeniably clear.

”Hey doc, care to lend us a hand?” Tony’s voice broke Stephen off of his thought haze and he shook his head. Tony looked at him with a slight concern but there was a little smirk dancing on his lips.

”Yes, what can I do?” Stephen asked and walked closer to the twosome. 

”There’s a few incredients we couldn’t find, so would you be able to get them for us?” Peter spoke and tapped the recipe book on the table with his fingers. ”The last two are the missing ones.”

Stephen took a look at the recipe, nodded and created a portal, announcing he would be back soon before stepping through it.

X X X

When the food was finally ready the three of them sat down to eat. The meal looked and smelled so good it had to taste good but still Stephen was careful while taking the first bites. It turned out to taste delicious and he thanked both Peter and Tony, after all they had done the hardest work. They ate mainly in comfortable silence but then Peter started to explain something about his project between the bites and Stephen followed how Tony smiled proud at the kid as he listened him.

It felt nice to see the two of them enjoying each others’ company, being comfortable at his home, too. Peter basically adored Tony, probably even thought him kind of a father figure, and Stephen could see that Tony also cared deeply for the kid. Stephen felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest while taking in the sight across from him. Somewhere along the way that he had fallen in love with Tony he had also grown to care for Peter, and if he was honest, it was impossible not to like the kid.

The light swoosh told them the Cloak had decided to come to distract them and Peter smiled as it landed almost immediately on Tony’s shoulders and poked him in the face with its corner.

”Hey, you stupid carpet, I’m trying to eat”, Tony said not so amused and earned a smack to his hands from the Cloak. 

”You hurt its feelings”, Stephen said trying to hide his smile. As time went by the Cloak had also developed some kind of affection towards Tony and it loved to try to drive Tony mad. Tony had always gotten annoyed and claimed to hate it but the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes had often told otherwise. 

Peter laughed quietly as the Cloak continued poking Tony’s cheeks and Tony tried desperately to get it to stop it.

”You should probably apologize”, Stephen stated, earning a glare from Tony. Stephen raised his brows, looking at Tony much more intense just to tease him a little. Tony stared him for a while, eventually letting out a sigh, muttering ’damn wizard’ right after and then apologized to Cloak. The Cloak happily moved its corners and wrapped itself more tightly around Tony’s shoulders. A faint smile rose to Tony’s lips, and he patted the Cloak comradely while shaking his head.

Stephen smiled pleased and continued eating his meal. He noticed Peter looking at Tony and the Cloak and something was clearly wondering him. 

”I remember reading somewhere that the Cloak might act the way its master also would want to act”, Peter finally said, looking at them both in turns. Stephen tensed, lowering fork on the plate, his hands now trembling more visibly and Tony looked surprised, confused. ”I was just wondering if it’s actually true”, Peter continued.

”Wait… Is the kid trying to say that this magical piece of clothing likes to cuddle me because _**you**_ would like to cuddle me?” Tony asked still confused, pointing Stephen with his fork.

Stephen glanced at Peter, who seemed rather pleased, and realized that the kid had probably planned the whole thing. He cursed in his mind, eyes finding Tony’s own. 

”Yes, that’s true”, Stephen admitted quietly, not breaking the eye-contact with Tony. ”But it still doesn’t mean that I would always want to do the same thing as it does. After all, it has its own will, too.”

Tony did not show any reaction to his words and silence fell between them until Peter decided to break it.

”I think I’ve eaten enough and it seems that you two have something you should talk about, so I’ll just go to another room”, the kid announced, stood up and then walked away. The Cloak sifted on Tony’s shoulders and eventually floated away, following after Peter.

Tony stood up in a moment and Stephen did the same, now becoming more aware of his trembling hands. The calm feeling in his chest was nearly gone, replaced by the slight anxiety. Tony approached him slowly, the look in his eyes intense, challenging.

”So, you would like to cuddle me?” Tony smirked, stopping before Stephen and for a moment the sorcerer forgot how to breathe. ”I’ll take that you like me, then.”

”Of course I like you”, Stephen spoke softly, surprising himself at how easily the words eventually came out. Tony took a step closer, still keeping eyes on him.

”I’m a little bit disappointed that you only want to cuddle me.”

Tony’s voice was quiet, soft and dangerously alluring, his eyes dark, filled with so much emotion that all Stephen could do was stare. He knew the message behind the other’s words – he knew it was the way to try to get him to answer the challenge. 

And he answered it.

”If you don’t want me to cuddle you, then what do you want?”

Tony smirked again, setting his hand on Stephen’s chest and leaning closer to him. Stephen could feel Tony’s breath caressing his face as the man spoke.

”I think you already know what I want.” 

”Do I really?”

Stephen could see that he was now testing Tony’s patience as the man let out a displeased sigh. They stared at each other, both breathing quite heavily as the tension hung in the air, ready to burst. 

”Just kiss me, wizard”, Tony finally muttered, eyes burning like a dark flame.

”As you wish”, Stephen smiled, took a hold of Tony’s hips and pulled him in a kiss. Tony’s hands found their place on Stephen’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Their quite heated moment was soon interrupted by Peter’s voice and they pulled apart, turning to look at the kid.

”Finally you two got it. It was so frustrating to see you making heart-eyes at each other and listen you to argue like an old married couple.”

Stephen and Tony shared a meaningful look before returning their attention to Peter.

”Come here, kid”, Tony asked softly and Peter walked over to them. As he was near enough, Tony wrapped his arms around him, closing him to the hug. Peter’s mouth opened in surprise and from that Stephen knew that he had not expected that to happen. Hesitantly Peter set his hands on Tony’s back, returning the hug as smile made its way on his lips.

The Cloak floated back to them, this time more silently, and stopped to observe the situation.

”So, are you now officially together?” Peter asked as Tony finally let go of him. Tony turned his gaze to Stephen, raising a brow. 

”I’m pretty sure we’re stuck with each other now”, Stephen confirmed, earning a wink from Tony. The Cloak bounced in the air in excitement and Peter just smiled widely, eyes shining from happiness. Stephen stepped closer to Tony, took the man’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. The look in Tony’s eyes were now more serious, the hint of anxiety clear for Stephen to see. He brought Tony’s hand to his lips, pressing light kisses on to his knuckles, hoping it would reflect the promise the sorcerer did not dare to say out loud.

”Uh, sorry to interrupt your moment again but I’m still here”, Peter said, drawing Tony and Stephen’s attention back to himself. ”I can leave if you two would rather be alone.”

”No, stay”, Stephen asked softly and Tony nodded in agreement. ”After all, we have had not time to eat dessert yet.”

”But there’s no a dessert, since we didn’t make any”, Tony points out.

”Soon there will be, just sit down and let me take care of it”, Stephen smiled and motioned towards the dining table where their meals had been abandoned a while ago. Tony and Peter did as they were told, taking the same seats as before and Stephen watched as they immediately buried themselves in conversation. The warm and calm feeling came back into Stephen’s chest and suddenly it dawned on him.

 

Over the last few months he had not only found love in a beautiful person but also had something he had never thought he would have – a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. ^__^


End file.
